


Hey Alice?

by singingwriting



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954)
Genre: F/M, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwriting/pseuds/singingwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Gideon go on a picnic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Alice?

"Here lets put the blanket down here." Said Gideon   
"Ok, should I put the basket here too?" Alice replied   
"I think so.”   
"Ok should I sit on the blanket or grass?”   
"Millie said to sit on the blanket." They both sat down on the red checkered blanket and he opened the basket.   
"Would you like a sandwich?" Gideon on asked holding out the plate of finger sandwiches.   
"Yes please." They say in silence for a few minutes until her head shot up.   
"Gideon are there any mice here?" She asked fearfully   
"I don't think so, but don't worry, Alice, I'll protect you." Alice giggled like a little girl.   
"You are really sweet.” Gideon blushed  
"So are you Alice.”  
“Gideon?” She asked meekly  
“Yes, Alice?”  
“I love you.” She whispered, looking at the blanket.   
“Oh I love you too Alice!” He exclaimed   
“Well that’s good” She mumbled not knowing what to say.  
"Yeah it is.” He paused  
"Hey Alice?”   
“Yes Gideon?”  
“May I please kiss you?” He said looking into her eyes, biting his bottom lip.  
“Alright” She said with a shy smile


End file.
